Flower Boy Next Door
by TaymingLEE
Summary: [KYUMIN] "tidak ada jalan lain, aku harus berburu namja kaya untuk mau menjadi pacarku, untuk apa punya wajah cantik kalau aku tak bisa melakukannya. Huh, kau harus bisa lee sungmin...FIGHTING!" " jogiyo apa kau orang kaya?" "oppa, jadilah pacarku" !
1. Chapter 1

**TaymingLEE**

**PRESENT **

**" Flower Boy Next Door****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast

Disclaimer : lee sungmin and cho kyuhyun belong to God

Rate : T , I doubt abt next~~

Genre : Romance, Drama

WARNING : GS, TYPO

.

.

.

Chapter I

"bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan apartemen yang aku minta manager han?" namja itu berucap seraya terus menatap ke arah laptopnya. Sekilas akan terlihat namja ini adalah namja super sibuk dengan banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan di balik laptopnya. Tapi nyatanya, namja itu malah sibuk mengatur strategi melawan musuh game online-nya. Ckckck benar sibuk ternyata _ _||

"apa yang tuan muda minta sudah saya sediakan, tapi apakah tuan tidak mau memikirkannya lagi? Nyonya pasti akan sangat sedih jika tuan muda pergi.."

"aku tidak punya pilihan lain, bukankah Appa sendiri yang mengusirku? Bahkan dia tega mengusirku hanya demi wanita yatim piatu itu". Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun, putra satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Cho, namja yang mempunyai perawakan yang nyaris sempurna ini, merupakan namja jenius yang selalu menjadi no. 1 di kalangan teman sebayanya. No.1 dalam akademik, no.1 dalam ketampan, no.1 dalam kepopuleran, tapi, jangan lupakan sifat arogan, temperamental , dan sarkastik yang dia miliki, membuat orang-orang sekitar enggan untuk membuat masalah dengannya.

"kerjakan saja apa yang ku minta, jangan ikut campur urusanku !"

"maaf tuan, saya tidak bermaksud~~ apartement yang anda minta sudah saya dapatkan di daerah Samsundong. Saya yakin tuan muda pasti mmenyukainya." Jawab manager han ramah. Walaupun sikap kyuhyun sangat arogan dan terkesan kurang ajar, manager han selalu menuruti semua permintaan tuan mudanya itu dengan senyuman, jika orang lain bertanya kenapa dia bisa bertahan dengan sifat kyuhyun, maka manager han akan menjawab, 'dia tidak seperti yang kalian lihat, kalau kalian mengenalnya lebih dekat, dia adalah sosok yang menyenangkan dan hangat.' Begitulah sosok kyuhyun di matanya. Wajar manager han sangat memahami karakter kyuhyun, karna sejak kyuhyun kecil, kyuhyun sudah berada di bawah pengawasannya.

"kalau begitu siapkan mobil,dan angkat seluruh koper ini kemobilku~~ aku akan berangkat sekarang, berikan aku alamatnya." Perintah kyuhyun.

"tapi tuan, apa tak perlu aku antar?" tanya manajer han khawatir.

"apa aku terlihat seperti anak gadis yang sedang membutuhkan perlindungan?" "kerjakan saja yang kuperintahkan"

"baik tuan"

Other side

"ahhh~~ aku benar-benar tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan~~~~~ Ya tuhan, bantu aku!" bukan, itu bukan ratapan kesedihan, melainkan ratapan frustasi seorang yeoja manis dengan daster mini pink-nya dan jangan lupakan beberapa kantong belanja yang bergeletakan [?] disana sini dan semua surat tagihan kartu credit disekitarnya. Ya SURAT TAGIHAN KARTU KREDIT.

"ya tuhan, kenapa tagihannya bisa sebesar ini T_T.." sungmin terus mengacak rambutnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuh seksinya di lantai kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu. "HUAAAAAA OEMMA~~~ BAWA AKU KE SURGA~~" begitulah lee sungmin, wanita muda yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer di sebuah majalah ternama ini, ketika frustasi menghadapi depkoleptor yang terus menyambangi apartemennya, hanya untuk menagih tagihan kartu kreditnya. Dan setiap kejadian ini terjadi hanya satu pikiran Lee Sungmin, yaitu ikut Oemma nya ke surga.

Lee Sungmin adalah wanita muda berusia 24 tahun yang hidup sebatangkara di kota kelahirannya Seoul, ibunya meninggal seminggu setelah ia diterima bekerja sebagai fotografer sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Jangan tanyakan itu padanya, kalau kau tak mau melihat gadis ini bersedih. sungmin hanyalah seorang fotografer junior di salah satu majalah fashion ternama di Korea. Penghasilan yang ia dapat memang bisa dikatakan lumayan cukup dilihat dari usianya yang tergolong masih muda, buktinya ia mampu membeli apartemen mewah yang disulapnya layaknya rumah barbie. Ya itu lah lee sungmin, hidup dengan segala kemewahan yang ia punya, tapi tak jarang ia lupa gajinya tak mampu menutupi segala kebutuhannya. Dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah...

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, ayo lee sungmin pikirkan sesuatu~~~ ayolah~~~"

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

Sungminpun berjalan menuju meja nakas dikamarnya, ia menatap kaca yang menampilkan siluet indah tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuhnya, mulai dari rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang, matanya yang sabit, hidungnya yang runcing, pipinya yang chubby, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang menggoda. Tak lama setelah itu, senyuman penuh kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya.

"tidak ada jalan lain, aku harus berburu namja kaya untuk mau menjadi pacarku, untuk apa punya wajah cantik kalau aku tak bisa melakukannya. Huh, kau harus bisa lee sungmin...FIGHTING!" entah kemana terbanganya tampang frustasinya tadi, yang jelas lee sungmin tampak sangat percaya diri dengan rencananya. Semoga kau berhasil Lee Sungmin!

Author Pov

Sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju kencang di kawasan distrik samsundong, mobil itu masuk kedalam pekarangan apartemen yang bisa dikatankan paling mewah dikawasan itu. Sang pengemudi turun dari mobilnya, dan membaca kertas yang bertuliskan alamat yang akan ditujunya.

"sepertinya ini apartemennya, manajer han memang paling mengerti seleraku" ujar namja itu sambil menurunkan sebuah koper dari bagasi mobilnya.  
"133, 135, 137..ini dia~~" begitu namja itu akan membuka pintu apartemennya, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih tertarik untuk mendatangi objek yang tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatiannya. Ya, objek itu adalah seorang wanita yang menggunakan mini dress hitam sedang duduk tertuntuk disudut lorong apartement itu.

"ya! Apakah kau penghuni apartemen ini? " kyumin melirik nomor kamar yang tertara di pintu itu '135', 'apa wanita ini apartemennya?' pikir kyuhyun.  
"ya! Nona apa yang kau lakukan disini, apa kau mabuk?" wanita itupun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia hanya mampu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan sesekali cegukan ketika kyuhyun mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

'aishh dia benar-benar mabuk ternyata..ah ya sudahlah apa urusanku, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku' batin kyuhyun. Baru 2 langkah meninggalkan yeoja itu, langkah kyuhyun kembali terhenti ketika kakinya terasa di tahan sesuatu. Dan betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun ketika melihat yeoja itu sedang tengkurap memeluk kakinya.

" jogiyo~~ heuk *cegukan* apa kau orang kaya?"

'aish pertanyaan macam apa itu?' rutuk kyuhyun dalam hati, sambil berusaha melepaskana kakinya dari yeoja mabuk itu.

"lepaskan kaki ku nona" kyuhyun memilih mengacuhakan pertanyaan yeoja itu, dan memilih melangkahkan kakinya membuat yeoja itu sedikit tersungkur, tapi sepertinya yeoja ini masih belum mau menyerah~~ sekuat tenaga ia berdiri, dan segera berlari dengan sempoyongan ke arah kyuhyun dan berdiri didepan pintu apartemen kyuhyun.

"oppa~~ng! *(aegyo)* jadilah pacarku" igau yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya mencoba memeluk kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan dan tingkah yeoja itu akhirnya seger menghindar menyebabkan yeoja itu terhyung ke samping. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera masuk kedalam, namun ketika kyuhyun akan menutup pintunya yeoja itu berhasil menerobosnya dan dan tentu saja berhasil mendarat mulus di lantai marmer apartemen kyuhyun .  
"YA! APA KAU GILA?! " teriak kyuhyun frustasi.

"oppa~~~ /heuk/ jadilah ~~~/heuk/ pacarku" kalimat itulah yang terakhir dikatakan yeoja itu setelah benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun? Kyuhyun terlihat cengok didepan pintu melihat tingkah aneh yeoja asing yang sedang mabuk dan sekarang terjatuh pingsan di dalam apartemennya.

"hah...baiklah anggap ini hari keberuntunganmu...tapi jangan harap keberuntungan itu akan kau dapat ketika kau bangun, nona tukang mabuk" kyuhyun melenggang meninggalkan tubuh yeoja asing itu yang jatuh tertelungkup di atas dinginnya marmer apartemennya. Ia pun melangkah menuju kamarnya dan berencana segera tidur di kasur empuknya tanpa memperdulikan yeoja mabuk yang sedang menikmati dinginnya marmer itu.

TBC / END? –kalian yang menentukan-

Kalau review mencapai 25 minimal di chapter awal ini, aku akan lanjutin ceritanya..

Mungkin bagi kalian yang pernah denger "Flower Boy Next Door" pasti pada tau kalau itu adalah judul dram korea terbarunya yoon si yoon, tapi tenang aku bukan mengadaptasi cerita dram itu kok, aku hanya pinjem judul, dan cerita 100% berbeda ^^

Nb: Untuk ff aku yang "Love Never Lies" bakal segera aku lanjutin juga kok, jadi sabar ya ^^ dan aku juga akan coba untuk memperpancang setiap chapternya~~


	2. Chapter 2

**TaymingLEE**

**PRESENT **

**" Flower Boy Next Door"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast

Disclaimer : lee sungmin and cho kyuhyun belong to God

Rate : T , I doubt abt next~~

Genre : Romance, Drama

WARNING : GS, TYPO

.

.

.

Chapter 2

**Previous story**

"hah...baiklah anggap ini hari keberuntunganmu...tapi jangan harap keberuntungan itu akan kau dapat ketika kau bangun, nona tukang mabuk" kyuhyun melenggang meninggalkan tubuh yeoja asing itu yang jatuh tertelungkup di atas dinginnya marmer apartemennya. Ia pun melangkah menuju kamarnya dan berencana segera tidur di kasur empuknya tanpa memperdulikan yeoja mabuk yang sedang menikmati dinginnya marmer itu.

**Chapter 2 Begin...**

Matahari di pagi ini tampak sangat berani memancarkan sinarnya, seluruh masyarakat Seoul pun sudah banyak melakukan aktifitas pagi hari mereka. Hilir mudik lalu lintas juga sudah terlihat ramai, pemandangan persimpangan kota dimana kendaraan dan manusia bergantian menggunakan jalan sesuai komando rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang sebuah pemandangan yang positif di pagi hari yang cerah..

Namun, apa yang terjadi di apartement kamar 137 ?

"akh~~~badanku, _appo_..akh~~shhh" gerutu yeoja yang baru saja bangun adari tidur _nyenyak-nya._

"aishh, lee sungmin kau benar-benar ceroboh kenapa bisa tidur dilantai begini? Ah, badanku benar-benar terasa akan remuk ." Sungmin pun mencoba untuk berdiri dari posisinya saat ini, namun ada satu hal yang belum ia sadari, 'dimana ia berada sekarang'. Benar-benar yeoja yang ceroboh.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lee sungmin-pun segera melangkahkan kaki pendeknya ke arah pantry dengan mata yang masih enggan terbuka. Sepertinya wine yang ia minum semalam membuatnya dehidrasi hingga meneguk sebotol besar susu yang ia dapat dari kulkas yang terdapat dipojok pantry tersebut.

"ah segarnya~ _jjankaman, _kenapa suasana apartemenku menjadi seperti ini" tampaknya yeoja ini mulai sadar, ah lee sungmin sepertinya kau akan sadar bahwa kau ada dalam bahaya karna terperangkap di kandang singa ha ha ha *evil laugh*

"mungkin perasaanku saja~~ kepalaku masih benar-benar pusing efek mabuk semalam. Mungkin jika aku mandi akan lebih segar." Lee sungmin melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah kamar yang ia yakini sebagai kamarnya. Ya, design ruangan apartemen sungmin dan kyuhyun memang sama, namun interiornya saja yang berbeda. Karna itulah, sungmin dengan percaya dirinya melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar yang ia yakini kamarnya itu.

Cklek~~

Entah apa yang ada dibenak lee sungmin saat ini, memasuki kamar yang ia "_yakini sebagai kamarnya sendiri" _namun malah menemukan namja asing yang masih terlelap indah di atas kasur empuknya . oh dan jangan lupakan penyebab sungmin menganga seperti sedang melihat hantu adalah pose pria itu yang telantang dengan tubuh shirtless yang hanya berbalut bedcover yang membungkus tubuhnya sebatas pinggang. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh seorang lee sungmin saat ini, ia terlihat sangat terpana dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"oh~ apa aku masih mabuk?" sungmin mulai menampar-nampar kecil wajahnya, demi memastikan bahwa ia sudah sadar dari mabuknya.

Plak~~ plak~~ PLAK

"AH~ _appo _:(" setelah ia memastikan bahwa ia sudah sadar dari mabuknya, sungminpun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah menuju namja yang sedang terbujur dengan pose rrrr- seksi itu.

"_jogiyo_~~_" _ujar lee sungmin pelan sambil mencolek lengan kyuhyun. "_jogiyo~~irreona juseyo" _kali ini sungmin mulai berani untuk mengoyang tubuh namja itu. "yak~~~ _IREONAA_~~~" habis sudah kesabaran lee sungmin, tampaknya serang Lee sungmin sadar kalau ia sudah membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur.

"YAISH~~ BERANI SEKALI KAU MASUK KEKAMAR KU" seketika pria itu terbangun dan sangat terkejut melihat wanita mabuk yang menerobos masuk ke apartemennya tadi malam sekarang malah berani masuk ke kamarnya. Bagi kyuhyun ini adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin? Yeoja itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan teriakan kyuhyun yang sangat membahana. Mendengar teriakan kyuhyun tadi membuat lee sungmin seketika terlonjak dari duduknya dipinggir tempat tidur kyuhyun dan mencoba berdiri menyeimbangkan badannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"a-a-aku.. yak! seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada dikamarku" sungmin yang awalnya cukup shock mendapatkan teriakan pertama dari kyuhyun mencoba menetralisir suasana dan mencoba menyerang balik namja itu.

"aish yeoja ini sepertinya masih mabuk" kyuhyun tampak sudah kehabisan kesabarannya. Sekarang namja itu bangun dari tempat tidur yang menyebabkan seluruh bedcover yang menutupinya sirna sudah, yang tinggal hanya tubuh shirless nya dengan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Pemandangan ini cukup membuat sungmin mulai membuat fanatsi liar di otaknya 'pervert min'. Namun sepertinya kyuhyun tak mau berlama-lama mengizinkan sungmin berhayal dengan dunianya. Dia langsung menarik tangan sungmin dengan kasar dan menyeret yeoja itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"ah~appo~~ yak! Ajhusi appo~~ yak~~ " sungmin yang cukup terkejut dengan reaksi kyuhyun itu, terus memberontak hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk apartement itu. Dengan sigap kyuhyun membuka pintu aparteman itu, dan mendorong sungmin keluar.

" yak yeoja tukang mabuk~ sebaiknya kau lihat baik-baik, apa ini kamarmu?" kyuhyun berucap dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyeramkan. Ya, sepertinya kesabaran kyuhyun benar-benar abis kali ini. Kyuhyun kembali menunjuk pintu apartemen itu yang terdapat no. 137 tertera disana. " kau lihat ini, aku harap kau belum terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat nomor apartemen mu nona". Setelah kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu ia langsung menutup pintunya, dan meninggalkan sungmin yang masih terperangah tidak mengerti di depan pintu apartemen kyuhyun.

BLAM~~

"hiks~~ini benar-benar memalukan~~huaaa oemmaaaa~~ nan othuke~~kyaaa" sungmin berteriak frustasi didepan pintu appartemen itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namun, ia segera menghentikan kegiatannya ketika pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"dan satu lagi, JANGAN MEMANGGILKU AJHUSI!"

BLAM

Untuk kedua kalinya sungmin sweatdrop di depan pintu itu.

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~"

**Other side**

"yeobo~~ sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan masalah perjodohan kyuhyun, kyuhyun itu anak kita satu-satunya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan anak kita yeobo." Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan anggun di usianya. Wanita itu adalah cho heechul, ibu kandung cho kyuhyun. Heechul memang sangat dekat dengan anak semata wayangnya itu, setelah mendengar keputusan anaknya untuk keluar dari rumah dan menjalani hidupnya sendiri cukup membuat heechul merasa sedih dan khawatir. Dari dulu ia tau bagaimana sifat anaknya itu, kyuhyun bukan tipikal orang yang mau diatur. Heechul juga kerap kali mencoba membela kyuhyun di depan appa-nya yang sangat ingin menjodohkannya dengan yeoja pilihan appa-nya. Namun, segencar apa heechul membela anaknya, segencar itu juga appa-nya berusaha menjodohkan kyuhyun dengan gadis pilihannya.

"tenanglah chuli, kyuhyun tidak akan mampu bertahan hidup diluar sana. Dia pasti akan kembali pada kita." Jawab hankyung sambil terus membaca koran-nya dan sesekali menyesap kopi yang tersedia di meja makan itu.

"tapi, kyuhyun itu.."

"sudahlah, aku yakin kyuhyun akan menerima perjodohan ini, soo jung adalah anak yang baik, aku yakin dia akan mampu membuat kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya." Hangkyung kembali membalikkan koran yang ia baca, tanpa mempedulikan permintaan istrinya.

Heechul terlihat sangat kecewa dengan sikap suaminya, ia hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan anaknya dengan cara seperti ini, apa itu salah? Tapi apa boleh buat, heechul tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Selagi ia tau dimana kyuhyun tinggal, dan ia tau kebutuhan kyuhyun terpenuhi dengan baik, maka ia mencoba untuk bertahan mengikuti permainan suaminya.

"selamat pagi"

"soojung-ah, kau sudah datang? Ayo kemarilah, ikut makan bersama kami." Hankyung terlihat sangat senang atas kedatangan wanita itu. Hal itu terlihat ketika ia langsung menutup korannya dan langsung menuntun gadis itu untuk begabung bersama ia dan istrinya.

"selamat pagi ajhuma " soojung menyapa heechul ramah.

"selamat pagi, ayo makanlah! Aku tau kau pasti belum sarapan, mengingat ajhusi-mu ini memanggilmu pagi-pagi sekali kesini." Heechul memang tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini, namun tidak dapat dipungkirinya, bahwa soojung adalah anak yang baik, sopan, dan ramah. Soojung mulai dekat dengan keluarga cho ketika orang tua nya meninggal dunia karna sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, saat itu dalam surat wasiat orang tuanya menyatakan permintaannya, jika mereka meninggal nanti, soojung dapat dirawat oleh keluarga sahabatnya, yaitu keluarga Cho.

"tidak apa-apa ajhuma, dengan begitu aku kan bisa sarapan bersama kalian . Ah rasanya, seperti makan bersama appa dan umma." Jawab soojung.

"kau jangan pernah sungkan dengan kami soojung-ah" hankyung sepertinya mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan itu.

"ada apa ajhusi memanggilku kemari, apa ada yang akan ajhusi bicarakan?" tanya soojung setelah ingat tujuannya kemari yaitu karna hankyung menelponnya semalam untuk datang kerumahnya pagi ini.

"iya, ini masalah kyuhyun. Tadi malam kyuhyun pergi dari rumah, dia terlihat sangat menolak perjodohan ini" mendengar hal itu sontak ekspresi soojung berubah, ia terlihat menunduk dan mencoba tetap tersenyum.

"ajhusi, kyuhyun punya jalan hidupnya sendiri, menolak atau menerima perjodohan ini adalah haknya, jadi tidak apa-apa..."

"tidak soojung, aku tau kau adalah wanita yang tepat untuk kyuhyun, kyuhyun itu harus mempunyai istri yang lembut dan dewasa sepertimu agar dia bisa merubah sikapnya."

"tapi ajhusi, kyuhyun pasti.."

"sudahlah soojung-ah, percayalah padaku. Kau dan kyuhyun memang seharusnya bersama" perkataan hankyung ini, seperti memerintahkan tidak akan ada lagi penolakan. Sepertinya hal itu berhasil melihat soojung langsung bungkam setelah mendengar pernyataan hankyung barusan. Dan heechul? Dari tadi heechul hanya bisa diam mendengar percakapan yang menurutnya terlalu di dominasi oleh keegoisan suaminya itu. Dan sarapan yang hangat dipagi hari itupun berhasil berubah menjadi tegang setelah percakapan tadi.

**Kyuhyun Side**

"Aish~~ Yeoja itu benar-benar mampu meruntuhkan mood-ku hari ini. Ternyata ada juga manusia macam itu, aku pikir sudah punah. " kyuhyun nampak terus menggertu sambil mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti tawar yang menjadi sarapannya pagi ini.

"apa yang dikatakannya kemaren? 'apa kau orang kaya?' cih, ternyata benar, mabuk dapat merubah orang menjadi manusia yang jujur. Dan satu fakta lagi, yeoja hanya memandang pria itu dari hartanya, dasar yeoja matre." Baiklah, sekarang kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti seorang yeoja yang terserang Pra Menstruasi Syndrom. Gerutuannya ternyata masih berlanjut ckckck.

Ting Tong *bunyi bell*

"aishh~~ siapa lagi yang ingin menghancurkan hariku pagi ini" kyuhyun tampak membanting pisau yang ada di tangannya. Ia baru saja berniat untuk menghiraukan bel itu, namun ...

Ting Tong~~ Tingtong~~

"Yaishhhh~~~ " prang~~ sekarang kyuhyun melempar serbet ke atas piring yang berisikan roti tawar itu. Kelihatannya moodnya benar-benar buruk pagi ini. Dengan menggerutu sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal, ia pun memutuskan membukakan pintu itu. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka~~~

"YAK! APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI~~~"

**Sungmin Side**

yeoja bertubuh mungil itu berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya. "lee sungmin, kau benar-benar tak tertolong! Apartemen mu itu no.135.. bukan 137~~aishh~~" sungmin kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu yang tak berdosa itu. tanpa mau memperpanjang itu semua, akirnya sungmin masuk kedalam apartemennya, dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mem-fresh kan fikirannya.

A few minutes later

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju handuk melilit ditubuhnya dan handuk yang ia pasang di kepalanya untuk mengering kan rambutnya yang basah. Ia menduduk-kan dirinya di meja nakas kamarnya. Kelihatannya sungmin masih memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"kenapa aku bisa sampai di kamar namja itu..ah aku tidak mengingat apapun."

"aku benar-benar sial, gagal mendapakan namja kaya membuatku frustasi dan bisa mabuk berat seperti itu..kau benar-benar payah lee sungmin" kali ini sungmin mengeluarkan hairdryer dari laci meja nakas itu, perlahan tangannya telaten mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"aku sudah mengahancurkan image-ku didepan namja itu w, ah~~ bagaimana ini?" sungmin masih saja bermonolog sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"tidak, tidak...aku harus menjelaskan ini pada namja itu.." sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan terus bermonolog sendiri. Sepertinya yeoja itu benar-benar frustasi.

"aish kenapa aku harus memikirkan namja itu? yang harus kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana kau membayar tagihan kartu keredit mu lee sungmin~~~!" mengingat kata tagihan, membuat sungmin kembali terdiam diposisinya.

"benar, aku harus memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang dengan cepat kalau tidak mau apartemen indah ku ini disita oleh depkoleptor mengerikan itu."

"tapi... bagaimana caranya TvT.. kemarin mencoba tebar pesona untuk mencari pria kaya, malah hasilnya nihil...aishh kau benar-benar menyedihkan lee sungmin." Sekarang sungmin melangkah gontai ke tempat tidurnya dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya, dan kembali berpikir.

"mengingat pria yang tadi, sepertinya dia orang kaya..."

"memangnya kenapa kalau dia kaya.. aish.." AHA~~ tiba-tiba ide brilian muncul dikepala lee sungmin.

"aish,, tentu saja kalau dia kaya, dia bisa membayarkan hutangmu lee sungmin bodooohh" sungmin memukul kepalanya sendiri seakan-akan menghukum kepalanya, kenapa tidak mengeluarkan ide itu dari tadi..

"Aku harus bisa melakukan sesuatu~~~" sekali lagi evil smile terukir diwajah imutnya itu.

Ting Tong

Ting Ting, Ting Tong

Cklek~~

"YAK! APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI~~" seketika orang yang bertaMu ke apartement kyuhyun itupun terkejut. Belum apa-apa ia sudah mendapatkan teriakan dari sang namja tampan.

"josongeyo~~ ani~~ aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan ini tuan~~ sebagai permintaan maafku karna telah merepotkanmu tadi malam" jawab yeoja itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Sungmin.

"aku tidak butuh" BLAM~~ seketika kyuhyun segera membanting pintu apartemennya.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ceklek~~

"APA LAGI"

"aku mohon terimalah permintaan maafku oppa~~~" akhirnya sungmin mengeluarkan jurus AEGYO andalannya dan jangan lupa puppy eyes yang dapat meruntuhkan pertahanan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali~~

"baiklah aku terima, pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang juga eoh~~!" "dan berhenti memanggil ku oppa, itu sangat menjijikkan!"

BLAM~~ lagi lagi kyuhyun membanting pintunya..

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ceklek~~

"Ya Tuhan~~ Apa lagi sekarang nona?" terdengar penekanan disetiap intonasi perkataan kyuhyun, sepertinya ia benar benar sudah naik pitam sekarang.

"piringku~~" jawab sungmin sambil cengengesan menunjuk piring yang berisi makanan buatannya itu.

"aish~~ tunggulah disini aku akan menyalinnya!" perintah kyuhyun

"jogiyo~~~" langkah kyuhyun kembali di interupsi, " apa aku boleh menunggu di dalam?" jurus puppy eyes kembali dilancarkan sungmin. Dan tentu saja trik itu akan berhasil, liatlah, kyuhyun tampak luluh karnanya.

"ah~~ masuklah! Tapi ingat setelah itu pergi jauh2 dari hadapanku~ ARRA?" kyuhyun menudingkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah sungmin. Senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah itu.

MISSION 1, COMPLETE.

TBC..

Chapter 2 update..

Sesuai dengan janji aku, jika banyak yang merespon fanfic ini, maka aku akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Bukannya ingin memksa kalian untuk review atau apa, tapi aku hanya menjadikan review sebagai patokan, fanfic aku layak atau ga untuk dilanjutin.

Dan aku benar-benar berterima kasih sama kalian yang udah mau me-review fanfic aku ini. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan ada kritik dan saran dari kalian semua untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Aku juga menerima kalau ada yang mau menuangkan idenya untuk cerita ini ^^

Chapter 2 ini aku kerjain tepat setelah aku selesai ngarjain BAB I tugas pembuatan propsal-ku, jadi aku minta maaf kalau ceritanya ngawang-ngawang~~ TvT

Dan akhir kata, aku masih mengharapkan review dari kalian~~ ^0^


	3. Chapter 3

-Preview-

"jogiyo~~~" langkah kyuhyun kembali di interupsi, " apa aku boleh menunggu di dalam?" jurus puppy eyes kembali dilancarkan sungmin. Dan tentu saja trik itu akan berhasil, liatlah, kyuhyun tampak luluh karnanya.

"ah~~ masuklah! Tapi ingat setelah itu pergi jauh2 dari hadapanku~ ARRA?" kyuhyun menudingkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah sungmin. Senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah itu.

MISSION 1, COMPLETE.

**TaymingLEE**

**PRESENT **

**" Flower Boy Next Door"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast**

**Disclaimer : lee sungmin and cho kyuhyun belong to God**

**Rate : T , I doubt abt next~~**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**WARNING : GS, TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sungmin pov**

'Aku benar-benar sudah gila! Oemma maafkan anak mu yang banyak dosa ini, aku tau Oemma pasti sangat sedih melihat aku melakukan hal ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah tidak ada pilihan lain. Semua uang yang oemma tinggalkan dan semua gaji yang aku dapatkan benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi semua pengeluaranku. Lagian salah Oemma sendiri, sudah tau aku sangat boros dan hanya oemma satu satunya yang bisa mengontrol pengeluaran ku, lalu kenapa pergi terlalu cepat? Kenapa kalian meninggalkan ku? '

Saat ini aku berada di ruang tamu apartemen cho kyuhyun, sepertinya aku tidak perlu untuk menjelaskan apa urusanku menginjakkan kaki di apartemen pria jutek ini. Aku yakin kalian sudah atau jawabannya. Ya, kalau saja bukan karna uangnya akupun enggan untuk mendekatinya, wanita mana yang tahan dengan segala tingkah dinginnya. Lihat saja tuan perfect, aku akan meluluhkan hatimu, sehingga kau mau membayar seluruh tagihan credit card ku, hahaha *evil laugh*

"ini piring mu!" suara itu benar-benar menyadarkanku dari lamunan liar ku. Hingga aku tak sadar mr. Perfect ini sudah ada dihadapanku menyodorkan piring yang sudah dicucinya bersih. Benar benar memiliki tata krama.

"ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ini piringmu dan sekrang keluar dari apartemenku" kali ini aku tarik statement terakhirku. Ternyata dia tidak benar benar tau tata krama, bukannya berterima kasih malah mengusirku. Aku harus mmelakukan sesuatu.

"wah, apartemen ini benar-benar memiliki interior yang sama dengan apartemenku! Aku jadi malu karna kekonyolanku tempo hari" aku berjalan mengitari ruang tamu sambil mencoba mengamati tiap sudut ruangan itu, dan berlalu mengabaikannya yang tampaknya sudah cukup ah bukan sangat kesal.

"aku sudah melupakan hal itu, sebaiknya kau pulang!" aish lelaki ini kenapa tidak mengerti juga kalau aku ingin berbicara banyak padanya. Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran tuan perfect!~

"ah~ aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Aku Lee Sungmin, siapa namamu?" dan kali ini aku bertaruh, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat kesal, kkkkk lucu juga melihat wajah geramnya. Benar benar imut /

"kyuhyun, nama ku CHO KYUHYUN~ kau sudah puas? Sebaiknya sekarang kau angkat kaki dari apartemen ku, dan jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi! MENGERTI?!"

"ah~ cho kyuhyun? Cho kyu hyun~ benar benar nama yang indah! Maaf sudah mengganggu pagimu! Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahanku tempo hari. Aku pergi!" aku pun menundukkan badanku dan segera berjalan keluar dengan ekspresi wajah yang benar-benar menyesal. Sementara aku berjalan keluar, Sekilas aku melihat sosok tampan itu, disana terlihat raut iba diwajahnya. Hahaha kena kau cho kyuhyun~~

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian memalukan yang menimpa sepasang manusia, sebut saja sungmin dan kyuhyun. Selama seminggu ini pula sungmin sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya, yaitu mengganggu sosok tampan yang tinggal disebelah apartemennya. Bukan lee sungmin namanya, kalau ia tak punya akal untuk meluluhkan hati namja itu. sebenarnya sungmin belum berhasil mengambil hati kyuhyun, namun tampaknya kyuhyun sudah menyerah dan memilih untuk mengabaikan apa yang diperbuat sungmin terhadap dirinya. Mulai dari menyiapkan sarapan, membersihkan rumah, bahkan menyiapkan baju kerja yang akan dipakai kyuhyun setiap harinya. Tampaknya sungmin sangat menikmati pekerjaan barunya ini.

lalu bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? Sepertinya pria ini pintar memanfaatkan situasi, baginya dengan adanya sungmin yang mengurus keperluannya merupakan keuntungan, kenapa? Karna ia tidak perlu repot-repot membayar pembantu untuk melakukan tuga-tugas itu. meskipun terkadang kyuhyun kesal dengan sikap sungmin yang terlalu cerewet, kadang kyuhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan gadis mungil itu berceloteh seperti burung beo *poor sungminnie*

Seperti pagi ini, sungmin sudah siap untuk pergi ke kantor, dengan menggunakan baju tanktop putih, semi blezer hitam, dan dipadukan dengan skinny jeans hitam yang cukup membentuk tubuh indahnya, dan jangan lupakan kamera kesayangan peninggalan ayahnya yang menjadi sumber mata pencariannya. Pagi ini sungmin sudah siap dengan makanan yang baru selesai ia masak khusus untuk tetangga barunya yang tampan. Dengan penuh semangat sungmin pun melangkakhkan kakinya menuju apartemen kyuhyun.

"aku yakin, kyuhyun pasti menyukai menu baru yang aku masak pagi ini...kkk" tak terasa sungmin sudah berada di depan apartemen kyuhyun.

"eh, tumben sekali dia tidak mengunci pintunya. Apa karna dia tau aku akan datang. Hihihi, cho kyuhyun kau benar mengalami kemajuaaaann kkk" dengan percaya diri sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu apartemen kyuhyun, namun sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah percakapan yang mengiterupsi langkah sungmin.

'sepertinya sedang ada tamu' batin sungmin

"aku tau kyu kau tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini. tapi aku mohon untuk pertimbangkan lagi, pulanglah kyu, umma dan appa – mu sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" sayup-saayup telinga sungmin menangkap inti percakapan itu. ya, sungmin belum terlalu tuli untuk menebak bahwa tamu kyuhyun ppagi hari ini adalah seorang yeoja. Dan apa yang sungmin dengar barusan? Menikah? Tidak-tidak ini jelas ancaman bagi dirinya.

"aku tidak akan pulang, sebelum appa membatalkan pernikahan ini. aku akan menikah dengan wanita pilihan ku, dan itu bukan kau"

"aku mengerti kyu, aku juga tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, tapii..."

"chagia~~~ oh maaf aku tidak tau kalau ada tamu..." tiba-tiba suara cempreng tanpa dosa itu memutuskan perbincangan antara kyuhyun dan sang tamu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah jung soojung. Lee sungmin benar2 peka kalau misi nya untuk mendapatkan kyuhyun sedang terancam, dan bukan lee sungmin namanya kalau tak menghalalkan segala cara untuk meng-sukseskan misinya.

"YA! Lee sungmin~" kali ini kyuhyun tampak benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan dan pernyataan lee sungmin yang begitu tiba-tiba. Siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang begitu kau benci, secara tiba-tiba bilang kepada orang lain bahwa dia adalah kekasihmu.

"ah maaf, aku jung soojung, aku teman kyuhyun dan ku harap kau tidak salah paham dengan kedatanganku kesini sungmin-ssi" soojung yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini langsung mencoba untuk menetralisir suasana.

"ah, jangan khawatir aku bukanlah tipe yang pencemburu soojung ssi~~" sungmin tersenyum kepada yeoja itu, lalu kembali mengalihakan pandangannya pada kyuhyun "kyu aku membawakan sarapan untukmu, kau pasti suka. Soojung-ssi juga pasti belum sarapan, ayo sarapan bersama" celoteh sungmin mengabaikan tatapan kyuhyun yang seakan-akan sedang mmenelanjanginya.

"terima kasih sungmin-ssi sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, nikmati sarapan kalian. Aku pergi kyuhyun-ah" jjawab soojung yang terlihat sangat canggung berhadapan dengan sungmin.

"biar aku antar keluar" kyuhyun pun melangkah menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh soojung dibelakangnya. Dan lee sungmin? Sungmin hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan kembali menyiapkan makanan yang ia bawa tadi.

* * *

**-kyuhyun side-**

"kau sudah lihatkan kenapa aku tidak bisa meneruskan perjodohan ini?" kyuhyun memulai percakapan antara dirinya dan soojung.

"karna kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Aku minta maaf kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak tau kau sudah memiliki kekasih, seharusnya aku memang tidak datang kesini, aku yakin sungmin-ssi tidak nyaman dengan kedatanganku" soojung mencoba menyampaikan penyesalannya kepada kyuhyun.

"yang seharusnya kau lakukan adalah membujuk appa untuk membatalkan semua ini, bukannya kesini dan menyuruhku untuk pulang"

"aku mengerti, aku akan mencoba untukmembicarakannya dengan ajusi dan membicarakan tentang sungmin-ssi"

"tentang sungmin itu urusanku, jadi biar aku yang mengurusnya, kau tidak perlu ikut campur" jawaban kyuhyun mampu membuat soojung terdiam, segitu bencikah kyuhyun terhadap dirinya, ia hanya mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang benar untuk kyuhyun, namun kenapa lagi-lagi hanya kesalahan lah yang ia perbuat. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu kyuhyun pun memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya meninggalkan soojung yang masih terdiam diposisinya.

* * *

**-kyumin side-**

BRAK

"Lee Sungmin! Apa yang ada dalam otakmu hanya mencari masalah?" amarah kyuhyun benar-benar tidak dibendung lagi, emosi nya benar benar tersulut karna perbuatan sungmin.

"a..aku hanya mencoba menolongmu" jawab sungmin seadanya, ia benar-benar takut melihat mata kyuhyun yang telah memerah melotot marah kearahnya.

"MENOLONG KAU BILANG? KAU HANYA MEMPERKERUH SUASANA KAU TAU? BAHKAN KAU TIDAK TAU SIAPA AKU DAN APA MASALAHKU, DAN TIBA-TIBA KAU DATANG LAYAKNYA PAHLAWAN KESIANGAN! APA KAU TAU KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT KESALAHAN FATAL?" kyuhyun sudah kehilangan kendali emosinya, saat ini ia berteriak didepan wajah sungmin, yang terang saja membuat yeoja ini bergidik ngeri.

"ke—ke—kenapa berteriak? Hiks hiks hiks" luncuran air mata mulai menetes dipipinya, tidak ada yang tau, ini bagian dari sandiwara lagi atau yeoja ini benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"yaish! kenapa kau menangis? Kau tau kau sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal? " sungmin mengangguk. " kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika orang tuaku mengetahui tentang ini apa yang akan terjadi?" sungmin menggeleng dengan air mata yang terus asaja mengalir dari matanya. "KITA BISA SAJA DINIKAHKAN LEE SUNGMIN!" teriakan kyuhyun benar-benar membuat suungmin melongo. 'apa yang salah dengan hal itu, menikah ya menikah saja, tidak akan ada ruginya ini hehehe' batin sungmin. *Lee sungmin bukannya kau sedang menangis?* _ _||

"kenapa kau diam?" tanya kyuhyun yang heran melihat ekspresi datar sungmin. "kenapa harus menikah? Bukannya orang tuamu menjodohkan mu dengan yeoja tadi? Justru dengan kehadiranku itu sangat membantumu kyuhyun-ah" jawab sungmin santai. Kemana air mata yang sempat ia teteskan tadi? Sudahlah, bukan lee sungmin namanya kalau tidak aneh.

"maksudmu?" kening kyuhyun mulai menampilkan kerutan-kerutan yang menandakan ia tidak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan sungmin.

"dengar cho kyuhyun, kalau aku berpura-pura jadi pacarmu, itu berarti kau mempunyai alasan untuk menolak perjodohan ini~~"

"lalu bagaimana kalau ayahku menyetujui hubungan ini dan kita benar-benar dinikahkan?"

"ya sudah tinggal menikah saja!~~ apa susahnya?"

"YA! Aku masih waras untuk menikahi wanita gila sepertimu"

"aku tidak gila, lagian kalau bukan karna aku membutuhkanmu juga aku tidak mau berbuat baik padamu..." ups* sungmin otomatis menutup mulutnya yang benar-benar tidak bisa di-rem ini 'kau boodoh lee sungmin' batinnya.

"membutuhkanku?" tanya kyuhyun heran.

"bukan, maksudku tentu saja ini bukan pernikahan sesungguhnya! Kita tinggal membuat sebuah kontrak dimana dapat menguntungkan kita berdua, kau tidak jadi menikah dengan soojung, dan aku akan mendapatkan imbalan yang ku inginkan di kontrak nantinya~"

"imbalan?"

"ya, aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau setuju, piikirkanlah terlebih dahulu. Sekarang aku harus berangkat kerja karna aku sudah SANGGGGAAAAT TERLAMBAAAT. Bye kyuhyun- aaahh" sungmin berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'perjanjian? Kontrak? Imbalan? Apa yeoja iitu sudah gila~~ AISSSHH' kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya menandakan dia benar frustasi menghadai masalah baru yang diciptakan oleh seorang lee sungmin.

Apakah kyuhyun akan menerima tawaran sungmin? Atau bahkan ditolak? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter berikutnya~~ daaa~~

TBC

Maaf atas keterlambatan update..T,T..

Seminggu ini aku sibuk ngurusin semua pekerjaan, Mulai dari tugas kuliah sampai kegiatan lainnya yang sempat keteteran karna aku tinggal selama 4 hari buat nonton mubank T,T~~~dan sekarangpun sebenarnya belum ada waktu free untuk meneruskan ff ini karna masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. tapi demi teman-teman yang udah mau berkenan review ff ini, aku mencoba melanjutkan ff ini meskipun dengan cerita yang semakin ngambang T,T..

Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan ide dari teman-teman demi kelanjutan fanfic ini~~ semoga ada diantara kalian yang mau sungbangsih ide2 briliant nya .

Ow ya, aku sudah baca seluruh review kalian, aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas apresiasi kalian terhadap karyaku yang sangat abal-abal ini T,T..

ada sedikit rasa malu waktu baca review yang memanggil aku dengan sebutan "thor, author, or author-ssi" aku hanya merasa ga pantas dipanggil sebagai author / karna aku bukan penulis, aku hanya mood-mood-an, kalau lagi suka nulis ya nulis, kalo lagi engga ya engga ehehe

aku harap untuk kedepannya, biar kita lebih akrab, kalian boleh panggil aku tayi atau tay aja~~ ^^

yang mau kenalan lebih lanjut aku ada disini: tayminglee (twitter acc) atau disini: Tarii Nesya Putri (facebook acc)

aku juga punya tumblr yang update ttg kyumin pic .com

thank you all~~~

review lagi yaaaaa~~ ^^


End file.
